


Conversations

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Short prose [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: File dated 1999.  Good friends Kelly and Rose spend a lot of time talking.





	Conversations

Conversations

Part One

The morning sun pours into the kitchen through open glass doors, melting over the table cluttered with books and papers, over the coffee cups, over the woman intently consuming both. 

The phone beside her shrills.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kel. I didn't wake you, did I? I couldn't tell if you were awake, you're so quiet up there."

"Rose. Hi. No, I've been up for hours. I was just reading. Technical manuals, of all things, on a Saturday morning."

"Want a break from it? Coffee, around the corner?"

"Sure. I haven't had breakfast yet. How about you?"

"Me neither. Of course, I just got up. Want to come downstairs and we'll head over?"

"Um... I have to shower and dress first. Meet you there?"

"No problem. Want me to order coffee for you?"

"And the usual. See you in fifteen."

When Kelly arrives, Rose is at the booth by the window, staring out into the street, tiny hands circling the huge coffee cup as if in prayer, smoke unfurling from the cigarette between her fingers. A second cup is waiting for her. She slides into her seat. "Thanks. I'm going to need lots of coffee this weekend."

"So how is the new job, anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet. Steep learning curve." She grimaces. "I have to learn how to operate these damned machines first before I can design QA testing for the software that's supposed to tell them what to do. That's what I was reading when you called. The ins and outs of programming electronic cash registers." She smiles. "And here I thought becoming a computer geek would keep me out of  
retail."

Rose shrugs. "Computers are for writing with. And games. Anything else, I don't want to know about. Besides, you said it was pretty good money."

"Anything is good after UI. And it does look like they're going to let me do some bug fixes once the beta is out."

The waitress arrives, dispensing plates full of omelettes, hash browns, toast. Refilling coffee cups. Bringing a new bowl full of creamers. Kelly attacks her omelette.

"So I found this new store with some really great clothes. I think some of them might even fit you. There were some ankle-length skirts..."

"Which might reach my knees. Rose, are you trying to femme me up again?"

"Someone has to."

"I have a skirt."

"It's made out of camouflage, for chrissake, and you only wear it with that olive drab shirt. You need some nice clothes. Which reminds me, when are you going to pick up that jeans skirt I said was too big for me?"

"I'll get it on the way back. Then I'll have two skirts."

"You know, it's all in how you dress, Kelly. I dress like a woman half my size, it makes me feel sexy, I look sexy to other people." Rose pauses to light another cigarette. "You should try it."

"What, now I'm not sexy? I thought you thought I was very sexy."

"I did. I do. But it takes time to see it because you don't dress the part. You should wear some make-up, too. I'll loan you some..."

"I only wear stage make-up. On stage. When I'm on stage, which hasn't been for years now."

"Which reminds me, Cradle opens next Saturday. You're not going to be working over next weekend, too, are you?"

"And miss your first producing gig? I'll be there."

"Good. You can tell me what you think of Jim. He's new on the Board, and I think he's interested in me."

"What about that woman you were seeing? Emma? The one out to here?"

"She's got a new assignment. Another Ministry. We've both been too busy now we're not working together any more. Besides, it was just sex. I can get that anywhere."

"That's easy for you to say. You actually have a long-term relationship, even if Brian's married and in Montreal. I wouldn't mind getting a little sex now and then. Or a long-term relationship, for that matter."

"What happened to Sean?"

"He still calls a lot. Talks dirty to me. But I think it's over. I haven't seen him since I started at Coral Electronics."

"That's a drag. I thought you were, well, a serious item." 

"So did I. I still love him. But I'm not going to waste any more time on someone who'll fuck me in every room of the CompSci building but won't even breathe 'the L-word', and keeps asking me just to be patient. I've been patient for almost a year. That's enough."

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet. I'm looking for a distraction first."

"You want more coffee? I'm empty here."

Kelly looks into her cup. "I'm almost done, but I think I'm ready to hit the books again. I have one hell of a lot of stuff to figure out by Monday."

"OK. I'm glad you could get away."

"Me too. I haven't seen enough of you lately." She stands up. "Are you heading back?"

"In a few minutes. I'll bring that skirt up to you later, OK? You're going to be in all day, right?"

"Unless hell freezes over, or Sean actually calls asking for a date. See you later."

=================================================================  
Part Two

Kelly unlocks her front door, hurries inside, tosses her backpack on the kitchen table and sheds her work clothes -- jeans skirt, blouse, vest -- like a not-entirely comfortable second skin. Burrowing in in the pile of clothes by her bed for something more comfortable to wear, she reaches for the phone.

"Rose? You busy?"

"I just heard you coming in. What's up?"

"I have a date this weekend."

"Sean?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"This guy I just met. He actually picked me up. We talked for hours, though. It's a long story, and I've got a craving for a sundae. Want to join me?"

"Sure. I was just working on that promotional article for the travel people. I could use a change of pace."

"I thought that was due tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm almost finished. I don't meet with them 'til noon, so I can do an all-nighter if I need to. Don't worry, you're not screwing up my schedule, I was just thinking I needed a break."

"If you're sure...?"

"Yep. I'll meet you there, OK?"

Kelly yanks on a pair of worn slacks and a wrinkled t-shirt, pulls a ten-dollar bill out of her backpack and thumps down the stairs. She can hear Rose in the second-floor apartment, shouting at the cats. Piewaket must have shed all over on her black sweater again. Kelly smiles, and continues downstairs, onto the street, and around the corner.

Rose arrives, change purse in one hand, cigarettes in the other, placing her order at the counter on her way to the booth.

"So where did you meet him? What does he look like? What does he do? Don't keep me waiting for the juicy details." She lights her cigarette.

"In a minute. Can I bum one?" Kelly takes one from the pack without waiting for an answer, lights it and takes a long drag. "His name is Tom. He's an unpublished novelist - or so he says, anyway. I actually met him last Wednesday."

Rose looks at Kelly, curious, a little hurt. "You didn't tell me about this."

"I didn't really think anything much of it at the time. I'd gotten out of work early, and so I decided to stop by the cafe - you know, the one in the mall next to the school. I was hoping Sean might be there after work. We used to go there a lot. He said he liked to sit and unwind after a long day in the lab." Kelly sighs softly. Her eyes seem to be seeing places not here, not now.

The waitress brings their orders, hot fudge sundae and pecan pie with whipped cream.

"You're still hurting over him, aren't you?" 

"I still don't know if we're through or not. He says that he really likes me a lot, but he's not ready to commit. Crap like that."

"It's been, what, over a year now?"

"Yeah. Time to let go. If I can figure out how. Dating someone else might be what I need to take my mind off it."

"It usually works for me."

"Oh, Rose. I haven't asked, what's happening with Brian?"

"Nothing. The usual. He'll be in Toronto again next month, he says. We'll probably stay at the Chelsea Arms. He's thinking about maybe leaving his wife. It's been like that for ten years, why should it be any different now?"

"Maybe it's time you thought about letting go, too."

"It's different, Kelly. He does love me. He says so. And he doesn't love her. That was mostly rebound because we broke up, and partly because her family is rich and well connected and that's important for Brian's career. I'm the one he really wants to be with."

"Yeah. Three times a year, anyway." Rose's face sets into a mask. "Look, Rose, I'm sorry. I know Brian is important to you, I know you have this special relationship that nothing else can touch. It's just that I don't understand loving someone and never being with them. And maybe I'm a little jealous too. As long as Brian's in the picture, I can't have you for myself." Kelly grins.

"You can still have me any time you want. Even if Brian is in town. I told you he said he'd like us to try a threesome sometime."

"Rose. Think about it. I decided we should just be friends because I didn't want to deal with you and Brian. What makes you think I want to go to bed with both of you?"

"OK. I know, we've been through all that. Just letting you know the door's still open." Rose lights another cigarette. "So what's with this Tom guy anyway?"

"Oh, right. I told you, I met him last week, right?" Rose nods. "So there I was, reading, trying to look like I was just there by accident in case Sean walked in, and this guy comes up to my table and says he just finished another book by the same author, was I enjoying this one? Well, we talked, it turns out we like a lot of the same authors. Sean never showed up, I left, I figured that was the end of it. But I was there again today, looking for Sean, of course, and Tom wandered by instead, asked if he could join me. So we talked some more. We ended up having this really great conversation about all sorts of stuff, and he asked me out for dinner and a movie."

"So what's he like?"

"A little weird. Kind of intense, really intelligent. He just moved here from Vancouver, he's living in his parents' basement. He has muscular dystrophy, but it's in the early stages so he gets around reasonably well. He's living on disability and trying to finish this detective novel he's writing. He said he'd show it to me some day. That's about all I know, really."

"So, you're thinking this is going to be your diversion?"

"Could be."

Rose glances at her watch. "Oh God, look at the time. I really do have to get back to work. This might just turn into a regular client, I don't want to give them something they can tell is a last-minute job."

"I'm still in a chocolate mood. I'm going to order another. Leave me a couple cigarettes?"

"Sure. In case I don't see you before Saturday, have fun, OK?"

=================================================================  
Part Three

She is an intrepid Star Fleet secret agent, fleeing from a massive Romulan search force, carrying secret documents that could prevent interstellar war. Just another few parsecs, dodging her pursuers, piloting through concealing dust nebulae on instinct and nerve, and she will be across the Neutral Zone, safe in the hold of the Enterprise and the arms of her half-Vulcan lover.

The insistent ring of the phone startles her out of her fantasy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kelly. It's only me. I heard you moving around a while ago and figured you must be awake. Want breakfast?"

"Sure. I just need to pull myself together. Give me fifteen minutes?"

"I'll meet you there. I simply have to tell you about something."

"Something new? Exciting?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'm glad one of us has something to talk about."

"You don't get out enough."

"I don't have time."

"You don't need to work late every night."

"Yes I do. We have to finish testing end of the month. They want to ship this monster on schedule. Besides, I don't always work late. Sometimes I play Rogue."

"Oh, right. Killing monsters as a substitute for having an actual social life. Doesn't make the grade, Kelly."

"Rose, if you're going to dissect my life, I'd rather you do it over an omelette and coffee. I'll see you at the greasy spoon. Bye."

Rose is already there, her short dumpling body claiming one side of the long booth in the back. Three are two coffees on the table, and a pack of cigarettes.

"I ordered for you."

"Thanks. You're an angel." Kelly reaches for the cigarettes. "All right, what's making you so excited this morning?"

"We had a Board meeting last night. Usual stuff, getting the new season ready -- I'm producing the first play this year, did I tell you? They really liked what I did with Cradle. Anyway, Jim was there without Carrie for once, and the electricity was so hot, you would not believe it. I didn't even have to ask him to be Head Carpenter for my set, he offered! And -- this is the good part -- after the meeting, he suggested that we stay and check out what's in the shop so I can start thinking of what I need for the show, and as soon as we were alone, he grabbed me. Kelly, I have carpet burns. And he is so good, you wouldn't believe it."

"I thought you told me he was as good as married?"

"I think that's just the way Carrie likes to act. He certainly wasn't acting very married last night."

"Rose, are you sure you want to go through this again?"

"It's just sex."

"It's always just sex. Unless it's Brian, of course. It was just sex with that actor last spring. It was just sex with the guy who sublet the first floor this summer. It was just sex with that zaftig redhead at the Ministry. Need I go on? Doesn't just sex ever get, well, boring for you?"

"Look who's talking. I thought that's all it was with you and that writer of yours..."

"Tom. And yes. That's all it is with him, just sex. Which is why it's so boring. I only started sleeping with him because I needed a diversion. It's so frustrating. He knows how to put more than two words together in a coherent sentence. He just never does anymore. All he wants to do is fuck. Unlike Sean, who always wants to talk and never wants to fuck."

"You're still talking to Sean?"

"Oh yeah. I told him about Tom a couple of weeks ago. He said that was good news, because he knew I'd been unhappy, waiting for him to work though his relationship issues and get over his fear of commitment. Well, he didn't exactly put it that way, but that's what he meant. I think. So we're still having this phone relationship and we never see each other, and Tom comes by twice a week to fuck and goes home immediately afterwards. I really think I've had enough of both of them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to meet some new people. There is absolutely no one even remotely interesting at work. And I don't seem to do much of anything else these days."

"How is work, anyway?"

"It's good. They actually let me design some of the new modules, and now I'm coding them. But, you know, I'm getting a little tired of this. I mean, I enjoy programming, I like the logic and the precision and all of that, but I feel like I need something else, too."

"Why don't you come down to the theatre? We always need new people."

"Rose, I haven't done a show in years. Besides, I don't know if I'd have the time."

"Think about it. It would give you something totally non-computer to do. And you might meet someone."

"I'll think about it, OK."

The waitress brings their orders, and a fresh pot of coffee. For a few minutes there are no words.

"So did I tell you I'm on the short list for a six-month contract at Burston and Martel? With a possibility of renewal for another six months after that? Promotional writing, mostly."

"Rose, that's great. Do you think you'll get it?"

"I think so. I've done a lot of freelance writing for them, and I think they like me. It would be nice to have something regular for a while."

"You'll get it. You're good."

"Thanks." Rose reaches for another cigarette.


End file.
